Too Close?
by Ilunis
Summary: When Kagome sees a murder she wasn't suppose to, a special agent is sent to kill her. But what happens when he gets too close and killing her is too hard? [InuKag] [SanMir]


Disclaimer: BLAH BLAH...I don't own them...don't rub it in...

**This is my first fanfic ever, so don't get your hopes up. Anyway...ON WITH THE STORY**!

_Chapter 1: The Problem_

"Come on Kagome, you can do it!" cheered Sango.

"No one can escape my wrath!" yelled Miroku

Kagome's arm smacked the table. "Yes! I am victorious! Bow to the master! HA!" Miroku hollered while dancing around happily.

"Great…now we're never going to hear the end of it. He beat all of us at arm wrestling…" Sango pointed out.

"Hey that's not fair! I'll be a good sport about it!" Miroku chimed in.

"Yeah right." Kagome and Sango said in unison

"I've always been a good sport about winning!" exclaimed Miroku.

"Yeah, uh huh, what about the poker championship last year!" Sango said.

"Uhh…here we go again." Miroku groaned.

"It took Kagome and me three weeks to get the 'Miroku is God!' paint off the wall!" Sango yelled angrily while looking for a heavy object to throw at him.

"I know, I know. Don't overreact, it was a joke!" Miroku said cautiously. Sango was always so sensitive about this.

"A joke!...WE ALMOST GOT EVICTED!" Sango yelled while pummeling Miroku with a frying pan.

"Ow! You psycho…I apologized to you, Kagome, _and_ your land lord!" Miroku exclaimed. He ran into the dining room and stood at the opposite end of the table.

Sango came stalking into the room with the frying pan held high and ready to attack. "Yeah," Sango yelled, "after you took a picture and posted it on the college web site!"

"Oh yeah, that was great!" Miroku laughed

"AH!" he yelled and ducked as a water glass grazed his ear and shattered on the wall behind him.

"Damn! I missed!" Sango exclaimed while picking up a dinner plate.

"Hey guys, I going to the store to get more ramen! Sango please don't break my toaster again!" Kagome yelled as she grabbed her jacket.

"Come here, stop acting like a baby and take your punishment like a man!" Sango yelled clearly showing she didn't here a word that Kagome said.

"No, Sango!" Miroku pleaded. "Not the-"

Kagome slammed the apartment door shut and sighed. 'Sango and Miroku liked each other so much, but when Sango gets like this, I wouldn't be surprised if she killed him.' Kagome thought to herself. 'Oh well, I better hurry up incase I have to take Miroku to the Emergency room again.'

ooo

Kagome walked past the apartment that Miroku and Shippo share, down the stairs and out on the main street. The sun had just set and the streets were almost empty. As Kagome started walking in the direction of the store, she heard a blood-curling scream. Thinking someone was in danger, she ran as fast as she could, but as she rounded the corner, the scene in front of her made her stop dead in her tracks. Even though there was no moon out, the streetlights gave enough of a glow to see what was going on. There were two guys, one with black hair and one with blonde, standing over a body in a pool of blood that the looked like a female. The blonde-haired was holding a gun over the body. Kagome gasped and turned to run, when both guys looked up and realized they had company.

"Yoko. Go after her and do something," the blonde-haired guy said quickly.

With a nod, 'Yoko' turned and ran after Kagome.

ooo

Kagome was almost to the apartment building when she was shoved into a poorly lit alley. As she started to scream a hand clamped over her mouth and pushed her against the side of the building.

"Don't scream," the black-haired guy whispered "you didn't see anything, so you don't say anything. If a word of this gets out to anyone, I will personally hunt you down myself. Understand?"

All Kagome could do was nod as tears streamed down her face. The guy instantly let go of her mouth and ran off. Kagome slowly started walk out of the alley and back towards the apartment building.

ooo

As Kagome walked in the room, Sango was sitting on top of Miroku twisting his arm behind his back.

"Apologize and I'll let go!"

"I'll never apologize to a woman!" With that, Miroku pushed Sango off of him and turned to grab her, but Sango was too fast and jump out of the way to grab a cutting board.

Sango was about to attack again when her and Miroku noticed Kagome.

"Kagome!" Sango gasped. "What happened!"

"I…don't…know"

ooo

'Damn! It's bad enough Kiyoshi killed that girl, now we have a witness! I wonder what Naraku's going to say? We'll probably have to kill that witness too.' Inuyasha thought to himself. At that, he felt a pang of guilt. 'Oh well, these things happen, I can't help the fact that she saw.'

"Did you take care of the girl?" Kiyoshi asked.

"Yeah, but now we're going to have to call Naraku. The situation is more serious. We'll be lucky if we're not dead next." Inuyasha groaned as he took out his cell phone.

"Hey, Naraku, it's me. We have a problem."

**Like it so far? Yeah, I know it's short, but I'll make up for it in the next chapter.**


End file.
